<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>things fall apart by starbornillyrian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239106">things fall apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbornillyrian/pseuds/starbornillyrian'>starbornillyrian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(riley’s daughter), Avengers Family, How Do I Tag, Literally No One is Straight, Natasha Romanov Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), So basically, Tony Stark Lives, and she is adopted my the avengers family, everyone is bisexual or pansexual, or Gay, we have this oc, who is sam’s goddaughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbornillyrian/pseuds/starbornillyrian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, Riley, Sam’s partner, had two daughters, and one of them along with their mother, dies, and Sam takes in the daughter that is still alive. and she gets adopted by the avengers fam.<br/>(sorry, i’m awful at summaries, but it’s better than it sounds i promise)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>things fall apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi.<br/>so there are a lot of things you should know going into this fic :<br/>1. i don’t own any marvel content!!!<br/>2. tony, natasha, and pietro all lived!!!<br/>3. we start off in the starks’ cabin, and that is in georgia, like the cabin they filmed all that stuff in is<br/>4. the oc and harley are 18<br/>5. peter and cooper are 17<br/>6. pietro and wanda are 21<br/>7. lila is 14<br/>8. nate is 3 and morgan is 4<br/>i think that’s it! (it felt like significantly less than i thought it would lol<br/>also, ifor some things, i look up references on pinterest, just to have a good image of everything in my head and i’m going to be linking all of that in the end notes, in case anyone wants to look<br/>so, without further ado, please enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ophelia didn't know how she got here. </p><p>Well, yes, <em>physically</em>, she knew she had ridden in a car for six hours to this fairly isolated cabin in Georgia with her godfather, Sam, from Memphis, Tennessee, but she didn't know how she got here.</p><p>She had graduated high school (finally) a week ago, and was about to turn eighteen (also finally).</p><p>Her sister and mother had gotten into a fatal car crash (definitely not finally) five days ago, so she had packed up all of their belongings, all the stuff she would need from their three bedroom apartment, shipped the boxes to Sam’s address, and donated the rest.</p><p>She had spent her birthday on a bus from Houston, Texas, to Memphis, Tennessee, and spent the night in a hotel. The next morning she was planning on taking a bus to from Memphis to Louisville, Kentucky, and the day after that from Louisville to New York City, but when she woke up, everything was all <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>All of her stuff was gone, except for what she had on her, and a thick layer of dust covered everything. For awhile she thought she was dreaming, until she pulled out her phone, and saw the date. Tuesday, May 30th. Ok, now she was sure she was dreaming, because yesterday was Thursday, June 7th.</p><p>But when Ophelia pinched herself, nothing happened. Honestly, this felt just a little bit like a kids' movie. </p><p>She saw the hundreds of messages from Jamie, her best friend, and she felt so awake and the pinch didn't work, so was she??? Was this real??? On her phone, it said the year was 2023. How was that even possible???</p><p>Ophelia ended up FaceTiming Jamie and they were crying when they answered. </p><p>It was kind of strange to see, because in high school, Jamie had always been so stoic, because they'd been raised to believe that crying and showing emotions was weak. But they were so open now. She was proud of them.</p><p>And Jamie looked so different. So much older.</p><p>They explained what had happened, how it was five years in the future, and half of the life on Earth had just vanished. Then they told her how they had just finished getting their Bachelor's in English, and how they were writing a book. </p><p>It really made sense for them, but it was crazy to wrap her head around.</p><p>And then Jamie said that they were about to get married. </p><p>To Luke, someone they had met in college.</p><p>Oh. </p><p>And she told them she was happy for them, and they said that she<em> just had</em> to come to the wedding, and she didn't have any idea how to respond. On the one hand, she <em>was</em> happy for them. She was glad that they were happy, doing well in adult-ing. But on the other, it made her feel so sad and strange and like she wasn't needed anymore. It stung. And Jamie was her best friend. Practically her sibling.</p><p>So she said she would think about it but she had to go.</p><p>Afterword she called Sam, and he answered and asked where she was, if she was okay. Then he said he would come get her. But he also took a second to tell her to breathe, and breathe with her.</p><p>It was such a strange time. Five years happened. Just like that. And she hadn't spoken to Sam for almost six before that. It felt weird to hear his voice. Weird, but actually really soothing. He just had one of those calming voices.</p><p>A couple hours later he found her curled up in a ball on the hotel bed, just laying there, staring at the wall. </p><p>He hugged her, and told her everything would be okay.</p><p>Eventually, they got up and drove to a different hotel, (this one had been abandoned), stopping at the mall. (They got all the essentials; clothes, water, toiletries, candy, food, enough to last for a least a few days, if not longer.) Neither of them actually had anything with them. He had disappeared, too.</p><p>He apologized about being gone for so long, and she didn't blame him at all. She told him not to be. After her dad died, Ophelia's mom had tried to get rid of everything that reminded her of Dad. And that included Sam.</p><p>(Also, guilt was kind of a thing for her, and she always wanted to respond and get a response other than 'ok' when anyone apologized for anything, because if not she would start overthinking it and being really, really, guilty, and it was just this whole thing.)</p><p>They talked the whole afternoon and well into the night, first catching up on the last few years, then about mundane things. And it was really nice.</p><p>It so felt natural to talk to him, like there hadn't been a huge time gap where they didn't see each other. </p><p>That was yesterday.</p><p>So now, Ophelia was sitting on a dock of a lake, feet in the water, at a cabin in the middle of the woods with several superheroes. <em>Superheroes</em>.</p><p>Though, the term 'superheroes' felt weird, even in her head. Like, they were still people, and it felt kind of wrong to put them on a pedestal. And she knew that they were all extra powerful and hero-y and what not, but still. (If you put someone on a pedestal, the image of that person breaks when they prove that they aren’t perfect, or the image of them you had in your head. You were practically setting yourself up to be let down.)</p><p>Either way, she was at Tony Stark's cabin in the middle of the woods, with the Avengers, as well as several other enhanced individuals and/or 'superheroes' and their families. Where she would be staying, with said enhanced individuals and/or superheroes, for at least one night, if not longer.</p><p>Damn. It really do be like that sometimes.</p><p>Seriously, though, had she done something to piss off the universe? Was some deity out there cackling and rubbing their hands together? She had finally gotten out of high school (which, not gonna lie, were <em>kinda</em> the worst four years of her life), and she was going to be able to leave and figure out how to be a human without all of the expectations of everyone she knew hanging over her head. She was going to take a gap year, and get to just be for a while, before she had to figure out her future.</p><p>Ophelia wasn't fucking ready for that! And it was kind of a double standard that teenagers apparently couldn't understand love, or make good decisions, but then they were also expected to set the course for their entire future?? Heh, ok boomer.</p><p>She fell backward, her head making a thud on the wood, and she sighed and closed her eyes. </p><p>Rationally, Ophelia knew that she didn't really have to know what to do with her life, but it kind of felt like she did. And, she already knew what she wanted, she <em>wanted</em> to write songs and make music for the rest of her life. She had already written music and performed it, even if it was only for Jamie and her sister, Lani. But that wouldn't necessarily provide a steady income for her to live off of. </p><p>But then, Lani had always encouraged her with her music, had always said, "Ophie, do what you love. It doesn't matter if statistically it'll work out. It only matters if it'll make you happy."</p><p>God, she missed Lani. With her kindness and her understanding and her grace. With her goodness. She was sarcastic, but never in a way that could hurt anyone, and she always seemed to know what to say, and when teasing Ophelia about something was going too far, and when it wasn't. She was just so fucking good. It was kind of hard to put to words. She wanted to be a doctor, and she wanted to help people. </p><p>When they were kids, Lani and Ophelia had been at each other's throats constantly. Lani was two and a half years older, so she was always really bossy and annoying, and it definitely didn't help that she was <em>insanely</em> smart(she literally skipped sixth and tenth grade), and just so much better than Ophelia at everything. (And, I mean, it didn’t exactly help that Ophelia rather enjoyed playing the annoying baby sister.)</p><p>But then - <em>but then</em> - their dad died. He was a pararescuer, killed in action. Lani was fourteen. Ophelia was twelve. And their entire relationship changed.</p><p>At that point, they had already started to mature, and realize that <em>maybe</em> they should try to fix their relationship, try to be there for each other, but when their dad died, their mom had gone to a really bad place, and Lani kind of took over raising her. </p><p>And, their mom tried. She did her best, which is all any could ever do. But it still hurt when she would avoid looking at Ophelia. Mom had always said she looked like her dad, with her brown hair, and her sharp little nose, and her freckles. She guessed it hurt too much to see her dad in Ophelia, and she understood that, she really did. (She didn’t blame her mom at all, though sometimes, in therapy, her therapist, Caroline, suggested that maybe she was too forgiving, but whatever.)</p><p>Still, though, while their mom was out, wherever it was that she went, Lani was their for Ophelia when she came home crying from her eighth grade graduation, because while all her friends would be going to high school together, she would be going to the High School for Performing and Visual Arts. (It was known as HSPVA, but students all just called it PVA, she later learned.) She was lucky to have gotten into their Vocal Music program, and she was excited for it, but it was a bittersweet time for her.</p><p>And Lani was there when she started to dip lower and lower into depression, because, although she hadn't known it, she had actually been exhibiting the symptoms for years, and Lani was there for her first solo recital, and Lani was there when Ophelia didn't know how to get past her crippling anxiety and awkwardness and make friends in freshman year.</p><p>Lani was there for it all, even though she was a premed student at Rice University and even though she had her own studying to do and her own shit to go through and her own life to live.</p><p>Lani was there.</p><p>Lani was there, and now she was gone, and Ophelia was definitely spiraling now, and she knew it, and she needed a distraction before she could get too low in a cabin in the middle of the woods with the <em>Avengers</em>, goddammit.</p><p>She sat up and rubbed her eyes, only mildly surprised to find tears there. </p><p>She should probably go eat. The sun was starting to set and she hadn't eaten since she'd had half of a turkey sandwich.</p><p>Yeah. She should go eat.</p><p>And Ophelia tried to get up, she really did, but it was like her legs were concrete, and the water felt really nice on her toes, so she didn't move.</p><p>She just sat there and watched the sun dip lower and lower, a beautiful array of colors reflecting off the water.</p><p>It was like someone spilled pink and orange and yellow and red paint onto a canvas, creating a mesmerizing pattern in the sky. </p><p>She was so lost in thought about how sad it was that air pollution was what caused sunsets to be so pretty that she didn't notice anyone near her until a voice said, "Hey."</p><p>And she practically jumped out of her skin, and turned to the voice.</p><p>A boy, who looked around her age, was sitting down next to her, a plate piled with food in his hand.</p><p>He had lightly curling brown hair and hazel eyes, like her.</p><p>(If she wasn't trying to get herself out of a spiral, she would have taken the proper time to acknowledge, <em>oh, hello there, he do be cute, though.</em> (Like, very cute. (Like, <em>how is that fair, dude?</em> kind of cute.))But she didn’t have the mental capacity for that right now. Obviously.)</p><p>"You want some?" He held the plate out to her, which was piled with pretzels and M&amp;M's. </p><p>Usually, she would have said something like, “Oh, no, I’m okay, thank you,” or “Oh, I wouldn’t want to take your food,” but she was honestly really hungry and there was something about this stranger that told her that he was being genuine in his offer, not just saying it out of courtesy.</p><p>So she gave him a small smile and a quiet "thanks," and grabbed a handful of the candy.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, just looking out at the water and the sky and the trees, and it was nice. She had no clue who this guy was, but the silence wasn't awkward. It was just peaceful.</p><p>And then, a new voice broke it, "Ooh, are we having an angsty teen party out here?"</p><p>Looking over her shoulder, Ophelia saw another boy walking toward then, a smirk on his face. He was rather tan, tall, and lanky, with golden brown hair and ocean blue eyes. One hand was in his pocket, the other holding a soda can.</p><p>(Again, if she had the mental space to right now, which she definitely did not, (*cough, cough* Brain,) she would think a little bit about how, also, this boy was very cute, but in a more reckless, devil-may-care kind of way, whereas the guy next to her was cute in a more innocent way, kind of like a doe, with his big eyes, but again, she didn't have the brain space right now.)</p><p>The boy next to her rolled his eyes, "No, we aren't having an 'angsty teen party.' Is that even a thing?"</p><p>And something inside her unusually warmed, (in a nice, fluffy sort of way, like putting on a sweatshirt just after it came out of the drier on a cold night,) and, hold on, was that <em>comfort</em>??</p><p>(She almost never spoke unless spoken to when she first met people, since it took her a long time to get comfortable around new people. But, when she was comfortable, she was really talkative.)</p><p>So maybe that was why she said, "Definitely," popping another M&amp;M into her mouth, at the same time the new kid shrugged and said, "Could be."</p><p>The first boy turned to her, with a sort of bemused, skeptical half-smile, "Oh, so you've been to one?"</p><p>"Of course," She smiled cheekily, "Several. Though I’m not so sure that this qualifies."</p><p>"Why not?" The second boy had moved to sit on her left, one leg folded under him, the other in the water. </p><p>She tilted her head to the side and thought for a second, "Because no one's crying yet."</p><p>The one on her left snorted, shaking his head, "So, who are you?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm Ophelia, she/her," She crossed her arms and grinned, extending a hand to each boy and wiggling her fingers. (It was habit now to introduce herself with her pronouns and ask for others' pronouns, especially since her best friend was non-binary. She wanted to make sure she didn't misgender anyone. Everyone was valid, and Ophelia wanted to make sure they knew that.)</p><p>"Harley, he/him," The one on her left said, lips twitching, and he grasped her hand.</p><p>"And I'm Peter, he/him," The one on her right said, mirroring the other boy.</p><p>"Nice to meet y'all," She shook their hands and let go, and she just felt like laying back again, so she did.</p><p>"So,” Ophelia said, folding her hands over her stomach and looking between the two, “Why are you guys here?” </p><p>Peter was turned, too, now, sitting criss-cross applesauce, and he sort of tilted his head, frowned (his nose did this cute little scrunch thing), and asked, “What do you mean?” while Harley just took a sip from his can, which Ophelia now saw was a Pepsi, and she barely stopped herself from wrinkling her nose subconsciously.  (Who the fuck drank Pepsi?)</p><p>“Like, who are you here with? Or are you guys mini Avengers?”</p><p>Peter let out a little cough laugh and leaned back a bit, “Oh, I’m Mr. Stark’s intern. So, I help with the Avengers’ tech and stuff, and I-” He waved his hand a bit and looked out at the water. A couple of ducks were swimming a bit closer to the dock(what was a group of ducks called? A gaggle? No, that would be geese. A flock? That didn’t sound right either. Ugh, now she would have to google it later, it would definitely bother her if she didn’t), “got Blipped, so yeah.”</p><p>She nodded. That made sense. But also, how close was Mr. Stark to this intern? Huh.</p><p>”And Tony broke into my garage a few years back,” And that was all Harley said, nonchalantly, like this was just something that happened all the time. He even waved his hand dismissively. </p><p>Meanwhile, Ophelia’s eyebrows had shot up, and the first thing that came out of her slightly agape mouth was, “Does he do that a lot?”</p><p>Harley snorted again, “Oh, yeah, he has a nasty habit of sneaking into people’s homes and practically adopting their kids.”</p><p>Ophelia laughed a little, and it was kind of a weird feeling. When was the last time she laughed?</p><p>“That’s honestly not too far off from how I met him,” Peter added, also nonchalantly, before popping a pretzel in his mouth.</p><p>Now she was sitting up again, probably looking at them like they had multiple heads. </p><p>“Excuse me? Elaborate please,” She pulled her feet up and hugged her legs, watching the boys intently.</p><p>Harley tilted his head and looked up, and said, “Nah.”</p><p>And that was it. </p><p>Peter just laughed and ate another handful of pretzels. (How were there any left? Oh wait, nevermind, all the M&amp;M’s were gone and there were, like, three pretzels.)</p><p>Ophelia scoffed, and reached for one of the last pretzels, "So, we're just, we're just gonna leave that there?"</p><p>They both just shrugged, and it almost looked practiced because it was so in sync.</p><p>”What about you?” The blonde boy asked, taking the very last pretzel.</p><p>She looked up and sighed, “Oh, because Sam," She gestured behind her, "The bird brain, he's basically my uncle." </p><p>No one said anything else, and it was quiet again. No one said anything else, but it was kind of nice to just be around other people, without having to make conversation.</p><p>But then it hit her that she really had to pee.</p><p>“I’m gonna head to the bathroom,” She stood, brushing off her legs and grabbing her shoes, and walked back up the little wooden dock.</p><p>As she was walking away, she turned back and shot them finger guns, "It was nice to meet y'all."</p><p>And Ophelia headed inside. </p>
<hr/><p>It was really nice, walking back to the house. It was in a lightly wooded area, and she loved it. Just being in nature.</p><p>It smelled like trees and wind and something just so irreplaceable. Some unnameable quality only real life had.</p><p>Because she felt like it, she closed her eyes and spun in a circle arms out. </p><p>And promptly tripped over a root that she couldn't see, because of her closed eyes. Wow. Honestly, her luck.</p><p>Ophelia's eyes flew open and she managed to catch herself, barely, and she just walked normally and pretended that nothing had happened. (She kind of felt like she should do something, but she didn't really know why.)</p><p>The house, which was surprisingly small for what she had heard about Tony Stark, was elevated, and Sam was standing on the porch, leaning on the railing and talking to some other people, who, when she got close, she saw were Captain Steve Rogers, Sergeant Bucky Barnes, and Clint Barton. (Maybe it was strange that she knew their names, especially since she lived so far from where most of their superhero-ing went on, but in eighth grade she'd gone through a phase of wanting to know pretty much everything possible about the Avengers, and she was still emailed articles. They were actually pretty interesting sometimes.) </p><p>They were all in normal clothes, joking and laughing and sipping their drinks. They looked so ordinary, it kind of surprised her. She hadn't expected them to seem so... <em>normal</em>.</p><p>When Sam saw her, he smiled, and said, "Hey, guys, this is my niece, Ophelia."</p><p>(She hadn't met anyone yet, other than Harley and Peter, because when they parked on the long, gravel driveway, she had gotten an anxious feeling in her stomach, so she just decided to take a walk first. And, yes, she knew she was avoiding, but, no, she did not care.) </p><p>"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys," On the outside, she smiled brightly and waved, but inside, she was much less calm. (She was talking to Captain America and the White Wolf and Hawkeye!!!!! And having a normal conversation!!!!! The fangirl in her was d y i n g g g g g.)</p><p>"Hey, nice to meet you, too. Sam's told us a lot about you," Captain Rogers (could she call him Steve?) said.</p><p>She turned her gaze to Sam, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head, "What did you say?"</p><p>He knew soooo many embarrassing childhood stories.</p><p>And he had the audacity, (the audacity!) to give her a smug smile, and say, "Only the best things."</p><p>Ophelia covered her face and groaned, "No, what the fuck, Samuel?!"</p><p>(There was a story behind that phrase, involving a guinea pig named Princess Piggy, (no relation to the muppet, Miss Piggy,) popsicle sticks, a Barbie doll, and gorilla glue. But she had <em>thoroughly</em> blocked out that memory.)</p><p>And they all just laughed, when she was very clearly trying not to die of embarrassment! (The fucking audacity!)</p><p>She pointed at Sam and glared, "For this, you shall pay, Wilson."</p><p>He just cackled harder. (It probably didn't help that they both knew she literally couldn't kill a spider, because she didn't want to hurt its feelings, and overall she just wasn't very good at being intimidating, but she was doing her best here, okay?)</p><p>Shaking her head, trying not to smile, she said, "Seriously, you should start watching your back. But also, do you know where the bathroom is?"</p><p>Sam held his hands up in a sign of peace, “Yeah, I can show you," He started walking to the door, and turned to say, "I'll be right back."</p><p>They headed inside, through a tall, sliding glass door.</p><p>The interior was homey, everything wood and warm tones. It reminded her of a ski lodge.</p><p>The room they walked into was a living room, and people that she recognized as Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner(who was big and green, but also wearing a sweater, jeans, and glasses now?), and Tony Stark, along with a little girl, were all sitting around the coffee table. Mrs. Potts and the girl had fallen asleep together, the girls sitting in Mrs. Potts' lap, but Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark, and Ms. Romanov were smiling and talking softly, Tangled playing in the background. It was on the scene with the "I Have a Dream" song, which made her smile. That was one of her favorite parts of the movie. </p><p>Behind them was a gap to walk around the couch and a glass wall. The wall seemed to separate some super tech-y lab thing from the living space, and to the right of that was a staircase, with wooden steps and nothing under them, aside from a few support beams. Past the stairs was what looked like a kitchen, two adults and a small boy standing in front of an open refrigerator. One of those adults was War Machine. (We don’t speak of the Iron Patriot.)</p><p>There was a hallway in the far right corner, which was where Sam lead her. </p><p>The adults waved or nodded to Sam, and he just nodded back.</p><p>Down the hall were three doors, the second one being the bathroom.</p><p>Before she opened the door, he asked, "Hey, are you doing okay?"</p><p>She smiled softly, "Yeah, I think so." And that wasn't a <em>complete</em> lie. Right at this moment, she felt kind of okay. Maybe it was the boys at the dock, and her casual comfort around them, maybe it was the homey feel of the cabin, but she was feeling not exactly content, but okay to just be in the moment.</p><p>"Okay, Hot Shot."</p><p>Sam had started calling her Hot Shot yesterday, after she told him about PVA and her writing songs. It made her smile, the feeling of familiarity when someone gives you a nickname. </p><p>He was walking away, when he turned back, "Oh, some of the other kids are in the basement, if you want to go down there. It's the first door."</p><p>"Ok, thanks."</p><p>She did her business, and after washing her hands surveyed herself. </p><p>Ophelia was wearing a t-shirt and Nike shorts, her wavy brown hair falling to her waist. (Vaguely, in the back of her head, she had a desire to cut it and/or dye it some really bright color,) She kind of felt like a fifth grader, back when her whole wardrobe consisted of only shorts and t-shirts. Which was true now, too. </p><p>And clothes had become kind of important to her in high school. what she was wearing each day was just whatever she felt like and she loved it, it was part of her self expression, and she didn't quite feel like herself without that.</p><p>Everything of hers had been shipped to Sam's address, which had been given to her by a social worker. Except Sam told her that that address, the Avengers Compound, had been blown to bits, so everything was gone. His stuff, too.</p><p>Now she had to start completely over with everything she had. It was kind of scary to think about. </p><p>She sighed and scrunched her nose. She looked so tired. To be fair, she was. She had basically lost her whole life in a week.</p><p>Right now, Ophelia just wanted to sleep.</p><p>But, she didn't know where that would be, only that they were staying here for a while, so, sighing, she went to the basement. </p><p>She was not prepared for the chaos she walked in on.</p><p>Ok, to get a picture of the space, imagine a huge, open rectangular room with high ceilings, and a gigantic flat screen tv on one of the longer walls. Bookshelves lined one of the shorter walls, and on the parallel wall were two doors and a stack of what looked like twin mattresses that nearly touched the ceiling.</p><p>Couches and beanbag chairs and pillows were littered all around the room, and the floor was carpeted. </p><p>Now, add to that a dozen people yelling, clapping, and over all being crazy, over Mario Cart.</p><p>The room was divided in two. </p><p>On the right were six people, a teenage boy with short brown hair, dressed in flannel, a girl with reddish brown hair, both maybe around her age, a middle aged man, black hair and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, a grey shirtless man with red tattoos all over his arms and chest, and what looked like a cross between a raccoon and a red panda. The girl she recognized as Wanda Maximoff.</p><p>On the left were six others. A teenage girl, brown shoulder length hair and braces, and boy, bleached hair with brown roots, the girl looking slightly younger than the boy, a man with long blonde hair and a beard, a woman with fully black eyes and antennae that were glowing on the ends, a person that seemed to be a tree (?), and a blue cyborg woman, dressed in futuristic leather. The two she recognized over there were Pietro Maximoff, Wanda's twin brother and Thor. (ThE gOd Of ThUnDeR!¡!)</p><p>(Not gonna lie, the cyborg woman looked hot in the leather. Not that that was relevant at the moment.)</p><p>Currently, the left sided were all jumping around the tree guy, who was in first place on screen, clapping and chanting, "I am Groot! I am Groot!" And on the right, the raccoon was on top of the shirtless grey man, controller in hand, leaning with his cart as he steered. The rest of the people on the right were all also jumping around, yelling a bunch of different things like, "No no no, dodge the banana, dodge the banana!" Or, "C'mon, Trash Panda, c'mon!" And even, "Use your little walnut brain, you oversized rat, and turn!"</p><p>And Ophelia just froze, and said, (rather eloquently, she might add,) </p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em>?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so i didn’t have any links for this one lol but that‘lol happen later.<br/>i hope you enjoyed!!<br/>i’m kinda nervous heh bc this is my first fix in this fandom<br/>please kudos and comment!!!<br/>thanks for reading!!!!<br/>edit :<br/>also i changed the publication date bc i'm not feeling super motivated to write this but i want to so if i get feedback that might help me write more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>